Spilling My Heart Out 3
by LiveForLove42
Summary: One lonely day a Starbucks Glitch pops up and decides to make things rather...interesting :3 please review I need tips


Ok, today's the day...I'm going to tell him, I'm going to spill my heart out, I'm going to explain this love that's been filling in my heart like a dam for years now,for the past month little cracks have been forming and now it's about to burst and flood my body and soul with passion for this perfect, green eyed, beauty named Glitch. My phone vibrates and I snap back into reality, I'm suddenly aware of my surroundings, I'm sitting at a high table in Starbucks drinking my favorite drink a chocolate latte. I sit forward in my seat a little to grab my phone out of my back pocket, I slide the grey icon across the bottom of my screen, I hear a click indicating that it's unlocked, speak of the devil... well more like angel, one new message from Glitch. I tap the open icon "Hey where are you? :D" I smile down at my phone and reply automatically "I am sipping on a choco latte in the mall at Starbucks ^.^ where are you?" I take a few sips of my latte, until phone vibrates again "...standing behind you...;)" my cheeks flood to match the shade of a cherry. I slowly turn around and sure enough...he wasn't there he was just messing with me like he always does. I turn back around in my chair looking down at my phone the whole time, I've got my caps lock on, craps gunna go down. I reach for my latte still looking at my phone, but when I can't find it anywhere I look up to see Glitch sitting across from me drinking it. I turn a burning red at the sight of him "clearly you don't know your directions your IN FRONT of me not BEHIND me" I say joking around with him, he's been my best friend for so long now I can't remember. "or maybe I'm just a clone of Glitch's and the other me Is behind you, ever thought about that?...either way I still gotcha!" Glitch says laughing at my gullibleness, I laugh along with him, then I relize that he is still drinking my latte "so are you gonna share MY latte with me?" "hhhhhmmmm I don't know... this is pretty darn good" he says swirling the liquids inside the container then taking another drink, I put on my best puppy face and in a sad voice say "pleeeaaaassee" "...FINE when you put it that way!" Glitch says giving into my sad face and handing me my latte "YAY!" I grab the cup and go to take a sip but when I do nothing comes out, it's completely empty, I lower the cup slowly and give him a death glare "Sorry" he says in a sarcastic tone with a smirk on his face "oh boy your gonna get it!" I say getting out of my seat ready to chase the boy who drank my precious latte "oh am I?" he says getting off his seat and walking towards me until our body's are only an inch away from each others, I decide to close that gap in a sneakily way, I step closer and get on my tippy toes and start to poke his firm chest and whisper "Oh ya, you better start running" he grins at this and replys with a cocky tone "Catch me if you can, and if you lose me... which you probably will...cause I'm to beast for ya, meet me at the Mary go round" he flips some of my hair into my face and takes off out the door and into the crowded food court "NOT FAIR THAT'S CHEATING YOU BUTT!" I say while taking off in a sprint into the crowd after him. I lose him when he runs through a crowd of people lined up by McDonalds, I push my way through and look around, of all days why did he decides to we're a black shirt? it would be so much easier to spot him if he was wearing his crew outfit! I walk around keeping and eye out for a flash of the green in his jet black hair. I walk for about ten minutes, no luck so i go to some random candy store and get some gum the after taste of coffe doesnt make your breathe smell to good, i put a piece in my mouth and decide to go to the Mary go round were he told me to meet him, and of course,there he was sitting ontop of a table his feet were his butt is supposed to go. "Ha so you couldn't keep up with all this?" he says leaping off the table and rubbing his hands down from his chest to his hips,oh how I'm dying to do that with my own twi hands I snap out of my day dream "fine I admit running isnt my best ability!" I say walking over to him with my hands up in defeat, we stand there for a few seconds, he looks at the Mary go round as people are getting off, he takes me by the hand and starts to pull me towards the forming line "come on we're riding this!" he says squeezing my hand a little tighter, I feel something fall out of my pocket I look back to see my gum packet that I just bought on the floor " Crap I dropped my gum save me a spot in line" "ok hurry the lines moving fast!" I run back to get my gum Glitch watching me like a hawk the whole time, I stop by group of guys and as I bend down to pick the pack up one of then yells "DAMN GIRL BACK DAT ASS UP RIGHT HERE!" while patting his lap he says this, I hurry and pick it up and speed walk away, Glitch is has now stiffened up and giving them a death glare, I walk back to him "i don't like the way they were talking to you... fricken ass wholes" I've never seen him defensive before...it's sexy "just ignore them" I say extending the pack of gum to him offering a piece, he takes one and puts it in his mouth "Tori what good is that if they won't stop staring at you?...here stand in front of me" I do as he says and stand in front of him he puts his hands on my shoulders to position me out of there line of sight but even after he doesn't remove his hands from my shoulders. we finally get on the ride, we walk around until we find a completely empty spot, theres not many people in there in the first place. the horses are very close to each other there not even a foot away barely enough for two thighs. i pick one in the inner side, but I'm to short to pull my self on top so Glitch grabs me around the waste and lifts me up, this makes me blush furiously. he gets on the one to the outside of the ride, the ride begins slowly bouncing up and down opposite of Glitch I look at him and he looks at me our eyes lock we don't dare look away, he bites his lip and looks down at mine. is this really happening? the love of my life is staring into my eyes about to kiss me,I must be dreaming, but if I am don't dare wake me up. he leans down and I lift my head up, we kiss until the machine decided to tease us and I go up and he goes down we manage though, it's a endless game we begin to actually kiss then it decides to switch again, we want each other but the rude ride has other ideas in mind, in a way I kind of like it, it's making us beg for the other and tease us when we can't have them, but believe me when we get off this ride this boy isn't getting away from me, we get teased by the machine for the next three minutes then it stops he gets off and helps me down just how he helped me up. we walk outside hand in hand to the park next door, We sit on the swings for a little while in comfortable silence, but that doesn't last to long I look over at him and he looks at me, I bite my lower lip and he smiles because he knows what I have in mind. he grabs the chains to my swing, I put my legs over his swing to keep us there, he doesn't waste anytime he cups his hands around my face and kisses me, not a peck, a full on make out session tongue and every thing, but I lean a little to far forward sliding off my swing and causing us both to fall onto the grass him on-top of me we just laugh, but continue to kiss in that way, it's perfect, the sun is setting,we hesitentaly pull away from each other we lay there on the cold grass me snuggled into his chest and his arms rapped tightly around me we watch the sun set below the horizon and watch the darkness take over the sky until the moon slowly appears, a crescent moon, we stay like that looking at the night sky it's pure heaven. and just before I drift into sleep I realize that I didn't even have to tell him that I liked him, I showed it...<3 


End file.
